


hey boys, i want you both

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, best friends helping each other out, markson got bam on panic, side Yugbam, that ATK shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Bambam working out some stuff.[set somewhere in the 'it's not gay (if it's in a threeway)' verse, before the Closet Incident]
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	hey boys, i want you both

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's not gay (if it's in a threeway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738809) by [zayndotcom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom). 



> before diving into this, i would strongly advise you to read inspired work quoted above otherwise this will make no sense. this atk fic is the best thing i've read this week. no sooner had i put my phone down, the words were spilling out and now we have 1k of ... some wacky kind of bambam panic ft chill gay bf yugyeom

The bedsprings creak noisily in complaint, like an old man whinging about his creaky and sore knees. The time is some absurd hour of the night, where everyone is sleeping and people who work strenuous jobs should _definitely_ be sleeping, not engaging in even more strenuous activities.

Some people usually talk about their problems, but Bambam is not your some people, he’s a newly formed gay baby and we all know how gays are about their feelings and problems and Bambam is a pro-ignorer of all matters pressing that must be dealt with for the wellness of the mind and soul, hence, here he is.

You’re probably wondering what's going on, so let’s give y’all a little context.

After infamous incident of 2013, Bambam’s sexuality had gone through some serious shit. The type of shit Drake would write songs about, except Drake is not gay and in love with two of his best friends/bandmates, leaving Bambam with no outward outlet with the help of which he could work this tangle of feelings out. This is also the reason for where he is now, trapped under his best friend’s bulk, bumping dicks with him, an arrangement brought about by one breakdown that happened one dark night in 2013 in a dank practice room followed by a memorable or a not so memorable conversation depending on how you look at it.

_“So butt stuff?” Yugyeom had asked as Bambam, swollen and dehydrated from sobbing, wiped his tears and snot on his sweat-soaked shirt, which, ew._

_“Yeah.”_

_“Right. Cool.”_

Was it still gay if they both had had their shorts on? thought Bambam, coming back to the present. He wonders if he should ask Yugyeom. The tall giant was more than used to Bambam’s somewhat neurotic outbursts during sex, stopping whatever they were doing to answer his insane queries, no matter how much they irriated him. After all, that’s what best friends were for.

One time, Bambam had made him stop in the middle of a blowjob (Yugyeom loved giving those for reasons Bambam refused to deeply think about) to ask him if it was still gay if it was in a threeway. Yugyeom had been far from amused, irritated that Bambam had stopped him mid-suck to quote the dumb song at him which was definitely _not_ what he’d been doing.

(he’d actually been thinking of himself in the middle of two people who looked suspiciously like two of his bandmates and they were doing bad, _bad_ things to him and he had been loving it)

The very present and tingly sensations coursing through his body, make him come back to the present, to the solid presence of Yugyeom moving on top of him, of their lower halves pressed up against each other intimately. They’d done a lot of stuff together over the course of the years under the guise of Bambam ‘working out his sexuality crisis.’

After the initial awkwardness (this was his _best friend_ after all) plus the feelings he nursed for Mark and Jackson, the ones to bring about this seismic shift in his being made it a bit weird sometimes. 

For example, the time Yugyeom had convinced him to try and take a finger while getting jerked off, Bambam had been so overwhelmed by the newfound sensations he’d yelled out Markson when he came. Yugyeom had never let him live it down and Bambam had been embarrassed (and a little worried about hurting Yugyeom’s feelings). Who knew putting stuff up the butt could feel so good and make you stupid at the same time?

Not to sound deep, but sex really told you a lot about yourself.

The deep coil in his gut and Yugyeom shoving his cold nose into the crook of Bambam’s sweaty neck is the only warning he gets before he’s cumming and then _he’s_ cumming and he’s biting down on Yugyeom’s shoulder to muffle the noise. They were always extra careful about doing it when they couldn’t risk discovery and weeknights weren’t their thing but Jinyoung had taken a relaxant for his backache which also doubled as a sleeping pill and the others slept like the dead, so Yugyeom didn’t have to _do_ much to convince him. Bambam wondered, as he removed the now damp fabric of Yugyeom’s Moomin nightshirt from his mouth and teeth, if Mark and Jackson were also doing _this_.

_Mark moaning as Jackson pushed him down on the bed, his strong veined hands curling around his wrists, pinning them to the bed as he pushed their sleeping shorts down and slotted their dic-_

Bambam immediately slams the lid down that line of thought because as accepting Yugyeom was, he didn’t think he’d forgive him for ruining the afterglow by fantasizing about Thing One and Thing Two right after he’d made him orgasm.

The digital clock by their bedside shows the time to be 3.45 a.m. and he shudders to think of how they’re supposed to get up in two hours to get ready for salon appointments and the MV shooting. Yugyeom was a pro at running on fumes and didn’t have to bother with looking swollen in the morning, unlike Bambam, who needed his full six (reduced to four during comeback season) hours of beauty sleep to function and appear gorgeous. Good looks took work, you know!

He can feel the cum starting to dry and pull at the skin and he shifts and there’s a moment of disgusted horror as some of the still wet semen moves and slides merrily down his butt crack, staining the seat of his shorts. _Oh my god, ew._

Yugyeom is practically useless post-nut, turning into a stupid boneless hunk of man and whines. Dance practice had been brutal today and despite years of honing their bodies to do the worst, it still hurt when they tried out new moves. Usually, Yugyeom would make an attempt at cleaning them both up (and he’d promised to do so after ~~begging~~ convincing Bambam to deviate from their usual routines tonight) but he didn’t look like he was about to move any time soon and Bambam wasn’t going to sleep like this. No way.

“Come on,” Bambam poked and prodded at Yugyeom until he turned to look at him. 

“I don’t wanna,” he whined, shoving his face into the sweaty pillow. Bambam felt a strange rush of fondness for his friend that he would _never_ admit to feeling out loud. Bambam’s Sexuality Crisis wasn’t all dramatic situations and jokes, there were some dark and sad times in between and Yugyeom had helped them through those too. He wouldn’t go all preachy like an adult whenever Bambam tried to dismiss his own feelings via a self-deprecating joke, only just sling an arm around his shoulders, hand him the video game controller and say, “It be like that, bro.” 

Bambam pokes him again, this time in the armpit. Yugyeom jerks away, groaning. 

“I’ll help with the cleanup. I’ll even change the sheets and wash just go get cleaned up.” 

“You’d do that?” asked Yugyeom, lifting his face from the pillow, looking more animated than he was seconds before. 

“Of course.” 

After all, what were best friends for? 

\--- 

**Author's Note:**

> i nearly titled this, 'running through this dick with my woes, you know how that shit goes,' before realizing that shit don't make no cents, luv
> 
> [ come find me here!](https://curiouscat.me/fatcats)


End file.
